Riverdale Presents: VENOM
by CillianChamp
Summary: After messed up with her relationship with Archie, Veronica meets a social outcast named Lorcan, who messed up his relationship. But, when she unknowingly bonds with a symbiotic alien, that all changes... Rated M for Head biting & Violence
1. Chapter 1

Veronica Lodge, a high school sophomore and Archie's ex-girlfriend, walked into the washroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. She sat on the floor, wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks. She really loved him and he dumped her. She decided to go home early to be alone.

As Veronica carried on walking, a boy named Lorcan sits down at the bus stop, before crying to himself, through all the pain he had suffered the same thing, wishing that his girlfriend wouldn't break up with him, but knew those hopes would never come…But as Veronica continued to cry, he was unaware as a black living liquid like organism, slowly oozing and crawling towards him.

The black ooze suddenly attached itself to Lorcan's leg, as Lorcan gasped, grunted & screamed in agonizing pain, before he collapsed into a seizure, as parts of her body began bulging and swelling back & forth, and oozing out of mouth & nostrils, causing Lorcan to gag & choke, before the black ooze retracted & disappeared into Lorcan's body, leaving him unconscious…

Veronica sees Lorcan, lying unconsciously at the bus stop. She was really the only student in the whole Riverdale High School, who notices him when he has a crush on her.

_"Lorcan! Lorcan, are you alright? Lorcan!"_ Veronica called as she ran over to Lorcan's unconscious body, as she checked his pulse, heartbeat and breathing, which seemed all normal, But Lorcan was unconscious, Veronica was worried. She decided to take him to The Pembrooke for a night while her parents are out. Her mother, _**Hermonie Lodge**_, is the mayor of Riverdale and her father, _**Hiram Lodge,**_ is a business man and the CEO of Lodge Industries.

As Veronica walked away with Lorcan, some men in black clothing with guns, came out of the woods, looking around for something…

_"Any sign of it?"_ One man who was bold called.

_"No sir!"_ Another man called back.

_"Over here! We've found something!"_ Another man called, as he spotted some black residue on the tree by the road, as the rest of the men cautiously made their way to the tree…

The first man then got out his radio, before using it to talk to someone…

_"Mr Drake, come in, over."_ The man said over his radio.

_"Drake here, any news on finding my Creature, Roland?"_ Carlton Drake said over the radio.

_"We've found a residue on a tree about 2 miles from the town centre of Chamberlain."_ Roland Treece replied.

_"Then that can mean one thing: The Symbiote has found itself a host…"_ Drake replied in realisation.

_"What do you want us to do Drake sir?"_ Roland asked again.

_"For the moment, nothing, we don't want to cause any but keep a close eye for any signs of the Symbiote, and any indications of who it's bonded to…"_ Drake replied.

_"Very well…"_ Roland replied also.

**(Meanwhile, at the Pembrooke…)**

Veronica was just put Lorcan in her bed, and decided to lay with him as Lorcan began to come round and wake up. He sees Veronica looking at him.

_"Where am I...?"_ Lorcan said in drowsy tone as he turn to Veronica. _"Who are you?"_

_"Hi, Lorcan." _Veronica said calmly, as Lorcan noticed her from Riverdale Vixens.

_"I...I know you... You're that Vixen whatshername..." _Lorcan said while remembering her.

_"Guilty. Veronica Lodge."_ Veronica said while introducing herself. _"I know who you are, Lorcan Darcy."_

_"Why am I here? Am I kidnapped from somewhere?" _Lorcan said, while getting out of her bed. He's kinda confused about how did he got here.

_"No, I'm in love with you." _Veronica replied. She grabbed his arm.

Veronica pins Lorcan on the bed, making out with him and both their tongues were wrestling each other for the others mouth, saldly Veronica won since he stood no chance to her and explored her territory.

_"No more games, time for the real thing, Lorcy-kins." _Veronica said while flirting with him. As she slowly inserts Lorcan's length and some blood came out, she teared up a little before grabbing him and hugging his head between her breast, she slowly moves up and down with his head trapped inside her chest.

Veronica starts moving faster and he couldn't hang onto it anymore before he know it, he climaxed inside her and she slows down before falling on him with his head still in her chest. She moves around and sits on his face. She moves faster on Lorcan's face and he felt a bump hitting his nose once awhile so he decided to touch it before he saw what happen, Veronica climaxed on his face and flopped down.

_"Wow... That was amazing."_ Veronica said, as she laying in bed, smiling as she moved on from Archie. _"Somebody's gonna get a big present tomorrow."_

Veronica ended up falling asleep on Lorcan's chest, she smiles happy and hold him tight, her arms around his waist. Lorcan decided to went back to sleep.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Lorcan wakes up and feels his head in pain. Veronica is still asleep. Lorcan gets up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He ends up seeing a new reflection in the mirror. His new reflection was completely coated & covered by Venom's symbiotic form, his hair had gone, he had 2 massive vicious white eyes, he had more sharp teeth than a great white in his mouth, accompanied by a long slimy snake – like tongue. Lorcan then looked at his symbiotic body reflection, his body build was a perfect mixture of muscle & sleek elegance, along with his arms and legs, coated in Venom's black symbiotic matter, with white vessels and veins. His hands & feet were bigger, but with sharp claws on his fingers and toes.

_"Who and what the hell are you?" _Lorcan asked in concern. _"Where are you from?"_

"_**I am VENOM, a Klyntar, from a planet of the same name. And you, Lorcan, are mine."**_ The Symbiote named as Venom replied.

_"Why did you bond with me?" _ Lorcan asked his new **'other' **self.

"_**Well Lorcan, there are 4 very good reasons why I chose you: 1. you were the first human host I could find not long my escape, as my kind need living hosts to survive, not to mention, you were successful at achieving symbiosis. 2. I could sense your pain from when I got closer to you, the pain from all the bullying at your last school, & abuse from your enemies, & believe me Lorcan, my kind have treated me as the runt, or a loser of the race, due to me wanting mutual relationships with my hosts, rather than control them. 3. I also sensed you have great powers within, which I believe, would prove very useful to us, & 4. I believe if we can both understand each other, we can help each other, help each other deal with people like those girls who have treated you like how I was treated... consider our reaction & retaliation to your mother, as a start..."**_ Venom replied in descriptive detail & explanation, as Lorcan's eyes widened...

_"Wait, that was you... You made me have sex with Veronica?!" _Lorcan said to his other half.

"_**Not just you, not just me, US..."**_ Venom replied.

"_Well, if you wish to stay, & help me, then you must deal with my nightmares' a bit more... humanly."_ Lorcan said seriously but calmly.

"_**Well, the way I see it, we should be allowed to do, whatever we want..."**_ Venom replied.

_"Really? I don't to get hurt." _Lorcan replied worryingly.

"_**Exactly, do we all have a deal?"**_ Venom asked in a statement.

"_Alright fine, we won't say anything, as long as you don't go causing big trouble."_ Lorcan then agreed.

"_**Very well, this is the beginning, of a terrible friendship..."**_ Venom joked again...

Lorcan nodded and got changed into his clothes. He walked out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen to see Veronica making breakfast. As Lorcan walked in, Veronica sense him walking in and smiles. She ends up develops a romantic crush on him.

_"I had fun with you last night, Lorcan." _Veronica said to Lorcan as she cuddles him and give him a kiss in the cheek. _"I'm gonna have time to spare at school. How about a little action?"_

_"Nice try. I'm gonna catch the next bus back to Brooklyn."_ Lorcan said while rejecting Veronica's offer.

"_Lorrcaaan!" _Veronica yelled while pretending to frown. She makes a puppy dog face._ "I'm in love with you."_

_"I know. You were stalking me and try to squeeze my butt back in New York!" _

Veronica gasped in shocked that Lorcan knows that she's been stalking him back in New York.

_"Meanie." _Veronica makes a mean comment as she began to pouting, she really wanted him to like her.

_"You really like me?"_ Lorcan asked as Veronica smiled and nodded, _"But, I'm not handsome or..."_

_"You're a beautiful boy, Lorcan...I actually think you're a little sexy."_

Veronica lean in and kissing him on the cheek but Lorcan pulled her into a tight hug before she could react. Lorcan's hair brushed in her face, she sniffed it a little.


End file.
